Worlds Collide
by write n wrong
Summary: After an encounter with a strange creature , a group of adventurers travel to a hidden land .
1. Chapter 1

When Two Worlds Collide

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or splatoon, but the characters (most of them) are mine.

Prologue; Washed Away.

. . . . . Almost all gone, the land, almost all of it, gone, nothing but seemingly endless ocean.

The entire hall of origins was silent, save for the crying and whimpering of a large blue and white creature that looked like a whale with large fins that were

almost like wings, the creature was also covered in red markings,

"I'm sorry father" the creature said between sobs, "please forgive me, I couldn't control myself,"

The creature began to cry even harder.

All around the hall stood other creatures of various shapes and sizes, all were looking at the blue creature with sympathy in their eyes, save for one, a large red and

grey creature with long

white claws and sharp teeth, the red creature rolled his yellow eyes and turned to his brother/ rival/ counterpart,

"For crying out loud Kyogre," the large red creature sneered, "will you stop your blubbering, it wasn't your fault,"

The other creatures glared at the red one, which he completely ignored, but before any of them could say anything another voice spoke up,

"Despite how rudely he put it, Groudon speaks the truth my son,"

All eyes turned to another creature, this one was white with piercing green eyes, stood on four legs and had a gold ring around its body, all the creatures in the hall

bowed their heads to their father, the creator of all, Lord of the legendaries, Arceus.

"The ones at fault were those fool humans from Team Aqua, seeking to control you with that wretched blue orb," Arceus continued,

"and they paid for their fool's quest with their lives,"

Arceus's eyes fell upon the most fickle of his children, the Tapu, who even though they were glaring at Kyogre, were able to keep their rage in check, it took all of Tapu

Fini's power to keep the Aloha region from being washed away, Arceus was glad they didn't start a fight.

The last time a fight broke out, it nearly wrecked the hall of origins; three of the legendary swords, Cobalion, Virizion, and Terrakion, found out a legendary named

Magearna, was made by humans, because of their extreme dislike of mankind, the three legendarie gave Magearna a hard time, which caused her friend, Volcanion, to

get involved.

Arceus himself had to step in and stop the fighting between the three swords and the fire/water type legendary.

"And good riddance I say," spoke one creature that resembled a large muscular bull with huge brown horns ,

"they even did us a favor by taking the rest of humanity with them,"

A nearby red creature on four legs with a yellow spiked jaw and a large ring with blue orbs attached to it's shoulders , Volcanion , glared at the bull creature and

moved closer to his friend Magerana , a fairy/steel type who looked like a robot , who quickly hid behind her larger friend .

Another creature resembling a mountain goat with blue-green fur , yellow horns and large black hooves stepped forward ,

"I agree with compatriot , Terrakion ," it spoke with authority ,

"humans have caused nothing but trouble for us , the world is better off without them,"

A murmur spread throughout the hall as some of the creatures agreed with that statement , another creature , this one resembling a green and white deer with small

horns stepped forward and stood beside the first two creatures ,

"Sadly Cobalion , they've also taken our lesser pokemon brethren with them into extinction," the third creature said in a feminine voice .

All the creatures in the hall became silent , mourning the lose of their brethren as Cobalion spoke up , anger in his voice ,

"I know , Virizion , its just one more reason why I'm glad the humans are gone,"

Another voice spoke up , it's owner clearly annoyed ,

"You cannot blame an entire race for the sins of a greedy , arrogant few , Cobalion ,"

All eyes turned to the owner , a bipedal creature that resembled a purplish white cat with a long purple tail , Cobalion , Virizion , and Terrakion narrowed their eyes at

the cat creature ,

"This from one who was born from human greed and arrogance," Cobalion sneered in contempt.

The cat creature eyes began to glow blue in anger , this creature was known as Mewtwo , a clone of the legendary psychic type , Mew , ever since his origins were

revealed , some of the other legendaries treated him with contempt , the three sword were near the top of the list of beings Mewtwo didn't like , just after the

organization that created him , Team Rocket ,

"Mind your words , Cobalion ," Mewtwo growled,

"and does your contempt for humanity include the Chosen One ?,"

"It sure does," replied Terrakion , stomping his foot in irritation, "as far as I'm concerned , the chosen one failed in his mission to stop threats like Team Aqua,"

"You cannot fault the chosen one for not being in two places at once," said a small creature that flew up beside Mewtwo , though it resembled him , the creature was

pink in color , this creature was named Mew .

"Mew is right , Terrakion," Mewtwo snarled, agitated, "the chosen one and his friends and allies were having an epic battle against Team Rocket , the lives of Pokemon

and humans alike were at stake because of Giovanni 's evil plan , you need to watch your tone , you GLORIFIED MILTANK !,"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME !?," Terrakion roared in anger as he turned towards Mewtwo and lowered his horns, preparing to charge , Cobalion and Virizion both walked

up and stood on either side of the bull-like pokemon , glaring at the clone , Mewtwo merely snorted , then raised both of his arms , two balls of psychic energy

appeared in his hands .

"ENOUGH !," Arceus shouted, irritated ,

Turning an angry glare at the legendary swords , Arceus spoke in a clear , commanding voice ,

"Mewtwo is right , the chosen one was powerful , but even he could not be in two places at once , Team Aqua merely took advantage of the chosen one 's distraction

to strike , the fault lies not with the chosen one nor the rest of humanity , only with Team Aqua ,"

The three legendaries lowered their heads in shame for criticizing Arceus's chosen one , Mewtwo smirked , but quickly stopped when the pokemon god turned his glare

towards the clone ,

"I didn't summon you all here to settle your petty grudges , understand ?," he said , nodding, Mewtwo lowered his arms , the psychic energy in his hands

disappearing , satisfied , Arceus continued , "I called you all here to tell you that I have a plan to restore the world and undo the damage that was done ,"

Upon hearing those words , the legendaries became curious ,

"Can we really fix the world father ?," Mew asked , hope building up inside him ,

"It can be done my child," Arceus replied , "and here is how we will do it,"

Arceus turned to Kyogre, "Kyogre , you and the other water-type legendaries shall circle the world , keeping the oceans calm and stable,"

"I will not fail you a second time, father," the giant water-type said with determination,

Nodding , the pokemon god then turned to Groudon,

"Groudon, you and a few other land-based legendaries shall begin restoring the land that was lost,

The giant ground-type puffed out his chest, "of course, father," Groudon replied, "consider it done,"

Arceus then turned his gaze to the other legendaries in the hall ,

"Once that has been completed , the rest of you shall begin restoring the trees , grass and other plants , once that is done , the last part of my plan shall begin,"

Arceus looked towards his three oldest children , a trio of dragon-like creatures so powerful ancient humans considered them gods , second in power to Arceus

himself ,

"Palkia ," Arceus said, a large white dragon with purple stripes , wings , a long tail and two pearls on it's shoulders stepped forward,

"Yes , father ?," Palkia replied,

"Is it done ?," Arceus asked,

"Of course , father," Palkia said , nodding his head , "I have created two pocket dimensions like you requested , one for the lesser pokemon and another for the

surviving humans , including the chosen one and his friends,"

Upon hearing those words , the legendaries began to murmur among themselves , some were relieved to hear the news about the humans and lesser pokemon , but

others were disappointed , even angry , that humanity survived , Cobalion stepped forward , irritation written all over his face ,

"Lord Arceus , are you sure this is wise?," Cobalion asked , off to the side , Mewtwo rolled his eyes but said nothing ,

"The humans were responsible for a number of past disasters , why would you spare them , especially since it was a group of humans that caused Kyogre's rampage

to begin with,"

Said water type legendary began to sob again , Groudon shot the steel /fighting type legendary an angry look and thought about frying the big mouthed idiot with a

flamethrower attack ,

Arceus merely shook his head in exasperation ,

"As I stated earlier , I will not blame the entire race because of a small group of fools," He stated , Cobalion looked like he was about to say more but Arceus cut him

off,

"I am well aware that humans carry within them the seeds of both evil and good , Cobalion and sadly , one cannot exist without the other , I have no doubts that

sometime in the future , some humans will cause great evil once again , that is why the Chosen one is among the humans that were spared , I even encouraged the

Chosen one to have more then one mate , I have a feeling we will have need of his bloodline again someday , I even had Dialga freeze the humans and lesser

pokemon in time until we are done,"

Arceus then fixed Cobalion with a hard stare ,

"Do you have a problem with that Cobalion?," he asked as though daring the mountain goat-like legendary to object , realizing he was beat , Cobalion remained silent ,

it took all of Mewtwo's self-restraint to keep from laughing .

Arceus turned and focused on a large crystal in the middle of the hall origin , the crystal glowed and a large projection , like a movie on a screen in a theater ,

appeared showing a vast ocean ,

"I don't know how long it will take to restore the planet , maybe a hundred years ," Arceus said , " maybe a thousand , maybe even longer , but I do know nothing will

be accomplished if we sit around and argue ,"

He then turned his gaze to all the legendaries in the hall ,

"Shall we begin ?,"

With that , Arceus and the legendaries vanished from the hall in flashes of multi-colored lights , each set about the task given to them , had Arceus and the other

legendaries stayed to watch the projection a little longer , they would have seen a strange sight , the crystal zeroed in on two pairs of creatures that surfaced in the

ocean , the first pair creatures were a couple of strange looking squids who could have been mistaken for pokemon , both had strange markings around their eyes ,

like the creatures were wearing masks , one squid was blue , the other was orange , both creatures looked around , then dove back underwater , the other pair of

creatures resembled large purple octopi , with one being a lighter shade of purple , like the squids , the two octopi had markings around their eyes , which were green

with purple pupils that gave the two octopi an almost sinister look , they too looked around before following the squids into the ocean depths .

End .

AN; okay guys , here is my second story and I'm going to reveal a few things about it , first , I'm open to ideas for Ocs , inkling , octoling , even human and any

pokemon they may have , I won't accept fakemon and pokemon from the sword and shield games won't make an appearance until we get more info on the new region

and the pokemon native to it , second , Ash and his friends passed away hundreds of years ago , but their decsendants are around , Ash had a harem of wives ; Misty ,

Serena , Lillie , Anabel , Cynthia and Dawn , two of my main human characters are descended from Ash , Misty and Serena , but I may accept ideas for Ocs who came

from Ash's other wives and their pokemon , no legendaries but I will accept shinies , hope you enjoy the story .


	2. Chapter 2

When Worlds Collide.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Splatoon, but the Ocs are mine.

Chapter 1.

Out of town guest?

*12,000 years later*

As it flew over the ocean, the creature knew it shouldn't have flown so close to the Great Storm Wall,

the winds were especially treacherous this time of year, but the bee-like was in a hurry, it was mating

season for crying out load and it wanted to get to the nesting grounds quickly to find the prettiest

females, after getting sucked up by a sudden gale and tossed around like a leaf in the wind, the bee

creature found itself over an unknown part of the ocean, left with no other choice, the creature chose a direction and flew.

As it went, the creature grew fearful, at first, it was worried it would miss mating season, but now it was afraid it would tire out and fall into the ocean, it wasn't even part water-type, it would drown.

Just as the creature began to lose hope, it saw land in the distance, buzzing in excitement, the creature

flew faster, once it made it to land, it could get it's bearings, find out where it was and hopefully get to

the nesting grounds in time, as it got closer, the creature could see a city and it grew cautious, a city

meant there was a risk it could get captured, still, maybe it was a city it knew, if that was the case then the creature could use the city to find out where it was, it would have to be careful.

As the bee creature flew deeper into the city, it got a closer look at the inhabitants and it stopped,

Looking around itself in confusion.

. . . . . . . . .

Scarlet stirred from her peaceful sleep as the sunlight filled her bedroom, giving a stretch, she opened

her eyes only to shut them again when the sunlight hit them, grumbling to herself, Scarlet pulled herself

out of bed and prepared to face the day.

After washing up, Scarlet went to her closet to pick out her clothes for the day, behind the closet door was a mirror which Scarlet used to admire her face, body and tentacles(?)

Yes, tentacles, Scarlet is a part of a race of beings called inklings who are descended from squids; similar

in appearance to the now extinct race called humans, inklings have heads that are round, have pointed

ears, markings around their eyes that look like masks, tentacles instead of hair that is done up in style

depending on gender, males often wear their tentacles in a ponytail while females keep theirs short while two long ones framing both sides of their heads and when inklings open their mouths, they have fangs, one in the lower jaw and two in the upper.

An inklings' tentacles come in a wide range of colors with blue, orange, green and yellow being the main colors, Scarlet's own main color was is red, her skin was peach in color and she had grey eyes.

Another thing about inklings is their ability to turn back into squids and swim through their ink like

water, they gain this ability when an inkling turns 14.

After a while, Scarlet settled on some old gear clothing; a Basic Tee, a White Headband and a pair of Cream Basics, for her ink weapon, she chose her favorite, an N-Zap '85.

As per tradition among inklings, once Scarlet was of age, she travelled to the city of inkopolis to play the most awesome of sports, Turf Wars, were the name of the game is to cover the most turf in ink before the other team does, win or lose, the player still gets paid, good thing since the rent for her apartment was due.

Just as she was about to leave, a loud snore caught Scarlet's attention, she turned and shook her head

in amusement at her roommate's bed.

On the bed next to her own was a pile of covers that rose and fell with snores coming from inside and a pair of bare feet sticking out from underneath.

Scarlet shook her head as she went over to the pile and shook it,

"C'mon roomie" she said, "rise and shine"

The pile just snored louder, Scarlet gave the pile of covers a deadpan look, then she extended one of

her tentacles and tickled one of the bare feet,

"Wakey, wakey" Scarlet said as she continued her assault, the owner of the feet giggled, but instead of

waking up, the feet were pulled into the pile and their owner continued snoring, Scarlet gritted her

fangs in annoyance, then she smiled as a devious plan came to her,

"Hey, look!" she shouted, "a giant eight ball"

Suddenly, a female figure erupted from the pile of covers screaming in terror, turned into a small pink octopus(?) and slid under the bed, from where she stood Scarlet could see a pair of brown colored eye balls peering out from the shadows under the bed, looking left and right, seeing no giant eight ball in sight, the eyes widened in realization and the pink octopus came out from under her bed, changed back into her humanoid form and glared at Scarlet.

"Not funny, Scarlet" the pink tentacle girl said with a pout, considering what she went through, the last thing she wanted was a reminder of her worst nightmare.

"Beg to differ, roomie" Scarlet replied with a laugh,

"were you always this hard to wake in the morning before you got stuck in that under water base?"

"Heck if I know" the pink girl said, irritated,

"best I can remember was waking up to some bug-eyed old inkling staring at me and threatening me"

"Anyway, sorry for the rude wake-up, Melody" Scarlet said,

"but it's time to get up and play some turf battles, the rent is due and I don't want to be kicked out"

Melody sighed, then went to the closet, picked out her gear and ink-weapon and headed to the bathroom to get dressed.

Scarlet chuckled as she thought about her roommate and best friend's antics, Melody was an octoling and if someone told Scarlet she'd become friends with one, she would have called them splatting insane, like her cousin before her, the infamous agent 3, Scarlet was part of a special elite group called the Squid beak Squad, Scarlet herself was agent 4, who fought her way through wave after wave of trigger happy octopi to literally help smack some sense back into agent 1, aka Callie of the squid sisters.

Scarlet remembered her cousin showing up at her apartment one night looking like she was put through the wringer and having a weird green scar over one of her eyes (AN: thanks to us players who got the octo-expansion and had to fight agent 3, it was self-defense I might add).

Seeing a pink octoling in battle armor standing behind her cousin, Scarlet grabbed an ink gun and said octoling went cross eyed staring down the nuzzle, fortunately, Scarlet's cousin, agent 3 was able to calm Scarlet down and explain the situation and Scarlet agreed to let the octoling, named Melody, stay, seeing as she had amnesia.

The sound of the bathroom door opening brought Scarlet back to reality and she turned to see Melody wearing a mint tee shirt, a white head band, a pair of punk black boots, holding an octo brush and having an expression on her face that made Scarlet feel sorry for whoever they face in today's turf battles,

"Alright" Melody snarled, "let's get this god damn mother-splatting day over with"

As her roommate stalked past her towards the door, Scarlet could only chuckle at her attitude, who knew that someone with a cute face can cuss like that?

. . . . . . . . . .

After Melody had a breakfast sandwich and a cup of coffee, she calmed down enough to the point she didn't look like a wild eyed psychopath ready to use her ink weapon to brutally murder anyone who looked at her funny, yeah, Melody was not a morning person.

During the bus ride to inkopolis square, Scarlet looked about herself at the other passengers, there were shrimpoids; evolved shrimp, jelly-fish, a couple of sea anemones with clown-fish swimming through their hair, a sea slug with headphones in his ears, no doubt listening to the latest hit from Off the Hook on his squidphone, but what really Scarlet's attention was the young couple who got on the bus, one was a male octoling with tan skin and a single red tentacle made up like a mohawk and the other was a female inkling with ebony skin and purple tentacles done up in a style similar to Scarlet's, the two were probably dating since they were holding hands and occasionally smiled at each other,

"Those two make a cute couple", Melody said, she was sitting right next to Scarlet and followed her gaze,

"Yeah", Scarlet replied, "they do"

She felt envious, for a while now, Scarlet felt bored with her life, with splatfests officially over and the majority of the octarian forces now living peacefully in inkopolis, things have really slowed down for the young female inkling, she was still doing turf battles, but it was mostly to pay the bills, there was still trouble with a group of octarians calling themselves the Renegades, led by Dj Octavio's grandson, but without the extra man(octo)power, the group kept on the downlow.

Scarlet sighed to herself, maybe she should try to find a boyfriend for herself or something, anything to get rid of this boredom, its not like anything interesting will happen today.

. . . . . . . . .

As she and Melody got off the bus and made their way to inkopolis square, Scarlet saw they missed the morning announcement for what places were available for turf battles, though only a little annoyed,

Scarlet decided to not let it get to her, maybe a little unpredictability would make today more interesting, too bad she didn't see the substitute announcers making the report as they were good friends of hers.

Suddenly, Scarlet heard a loud buzzing noise, reacting on instinct, she swatted at the bug that was close to her ear, the buzzing noise grew louder, she then noticed the inklings and octolings were just standing there, Scarlet then someone tapping her arm, turning her head she saw Melody with a frightened look on her face, when the pink octoling saw she got her friend's attention she pointed up, Scarlet saw that the other inklings and octolings were also staring up, curious, the red inkling also looked at what everyone was staring at and her eyes widened in shock.

Hovering high in the air above everyone was the biggest bee Scarlet ever saw, but it didn't look like a normal bee, for one thing, it was almost as big as any inkling or octoling in the square, about three feet in height, second, it only had four limbs, with two large spear-like stingers on it's fore legs as well as a third stinger growing out it's tail, she played a certain video game enough to realize what she and the others were staring at, but it can't be an actual Beedrill, right?

The beedrill hovered there, it's gaze sweeping across the crowd of strange creatures below it, the giant bug tilted it's head in confusion, what were these beings, they smelled like water types but clearly they weren't, they looked almost like humans but had obvious features that humans didn't, like half of the creatures had pointed ears, they had strang markings around their eyes that made some of them look like they were wearing masks or had that weird eye make-up that most human females and some males put around their eyes, they had fangs, judging from how some of the creatures had their mouths hanging open and all had tentacles on their heads instead of human fur, what were they?

Suddenly, one of the creatures pulled out a strange looking gun and fired at the beedrill, it's eyes widened as it dodged the shot, was that ink?

The beedrill didn't have time think about that as some of the other creatures also pulled out fire arms and began shooting, causing the beedrill to dodge and weave through rainbow colored inkshots.

On the ground, Scarlet cussed as some of the inkshots began raining back down on the crowd, causing some of the inklings and octolings to panic and scatter, while those with ink guns still trying to hit the giant bee, looking around, Scarlet saw Melody standing there frozen, between the sudden multi-colored ink storm and already shocked at seeing a videogame creature come to life, the poor octo girl was scared stiff.

Acting quickly, Scarlet grabbed her roommate and ran to the only safe spot she knew of, the manhole cover that doubled as a secret pathway to Octo-canyon, wasting no time, Scarlet lifted the cover, threw Melody in and quickly dove in herself, keeping the lid open enough to watch the craziness, she gulped at what happened next.

One of the inklings, a blue male, managed to hit the beedrill, causing the bug to stop, the other inklings and octolings also stopped either running or shooting, everything seemed to stop as all eyes turned to the giant bee, who just hovered there staring at the glob of blue ink on it's chest.

Suddenly, the beedrill's head shot up, it's eyes glowing red and it began to buzz so loudly it almost sounded like a roar, that's when the blue inkling boy realized, he done effed up, it pointed one of it's front stingers at the male inkling , the stinger glowed purple and then a purple dart shot out of the stinger and hit the male inkling, causing him to burst into blue ink, his squid form teleported away to the nearest re-spawn pad, whimpering as it floated away.

The inklings and octolings stared at where the blue male inkling was then they all looked up at the beedrill and they panicked, screaming as they scattered.

The beedrill began divebombing the fleeing cephlapod humanoids, firing purple darts and even globs of purple slime that exploded when they hit, taking out any inkling and octoling that were close to each other.

From her hiding spot in the sewer, Scarlet gripped her ink-gun tightly as she watched the slaughter, Scarlet glanced down at her roommate, Melody, who looked up at her with eyes that held fear but also determination, the two females nodded as they came to the same decision, they would distract the rampaging bug pokemon, true their ink weapons were useless, but it give the civilians enough time to escape, but before either Scarlet or Melody could make a move…

'KLANG'

One of the frightened inklings or octolings stepped on the manhole cover, hitting Scarlet in her head, knocking her senseless, Melody quickly rushed forward and caught her partner and roommate as Scarlet fell off the ladder she was on, gently putting Scarlet on the ground and checking how bad she was, poor Scarlet had a large bump on her head and her eyes had swirls, other then that the red female inkling was okay.

Sighing in relief, Melody climbed the ladder and continued to watch the chaos.

While trying to escape from the angry bug pokemon, a male inkling, a female inkling and a female octoling ran into a clothes store called Ye olde cloth shoppe, owned by a jellyfish named jelfonzo.

The door was barely closed before a purple dart shot the front window of the store, shattering it, an angry jelfonzo stormed out of the store and angrily shook a tentacle at the beedrill,

"Be paying for that, big ugly bug!", he shouted at the beedrill, the bug type merely pointed one of it's front stingers at the jellyfish and blasted jelfonzo with a sludge bomb attack sending the jellyfish flying back into his store, crashing into the back wall and causing the items on the wall to fall on jelfonzo, the two inklings and the octoling stared wide eyed as jelfonzo's tentacle shot up from the pile and he shook it again angrily,

"Be paying for hospital bills too!",

From his yellow van turned mobile, a shrimpoid named Crusty Sean half hid below the counter as he watched the chaos erupting, with the giant bee firing purple darts and exploding globs of purple from above and the inklings and octolings below running in all directions in a blind panic occasionally crashing walls, sign-posts and each other, those who were too slow or unlucky got hit by the bee's attacks and were splatted, their squid and octopus forms floating away to nearby re-spawn pads.

Some of the inklings and octolings began taking cover in the stores, in fact, two inklings changed into their squid forms and hid under Crusty Sean's van, surprised, Sean leaned out his window to try and look under his van,

'Did I clean under there this week?' he thought, when he heard a loud buzzing, Sean looked up and saw the beedrill coming straight for him, quickly pulling his head back in, Sean closed all his windows and hung up a We're Closed! Sign.

The beedrill stopped when it saw the sign and buzzed angrily, and the food smelled soo good too.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

At the end of inkopolis square was a tall building called Deca Tower, which served the same purpose as inkopolis tower back at inkopolis plaza, a place that turf war players entered so they could be teleported to the stages chosen for today's game.

The tower also served as a roost for the Great Zapfish, a giant catfish like creature that provided power for the entire city.

Next to the tower was a studio where a pair of divas made an announcement every three hours or so over which stages were chosen, but the ones doing today's announcement were not the current divas,

Off the Hook, Pearl the inkling and Marina the octoling, instead, it was a blast from the past.

One was a young female adult inkling with gray-white tentacles that were tied in a large bow on the right side of her head and curling up slightly at the ends, she had peach colored skin, golden eyes with pupils shaped like plus signs and a birthmark on her right cheek.

The outfit she wore was a black corset dress, black shorts, lime green tights, black shoes and white gloves with a green and white hat that resembled a calamari ring.

She was Marie of the Squid Sisters (and Agent 2 of the squid beak splatoon, a group of specialized agents protecting inkopolis from the shadows).

Marie was currently looking in her hand mirror,

'Maybe it's time for a new style' she thought, Marie looked over at another young adult female inkling playing a certain handheld game.

The other female had black tentacles that ended in pink highlights that were tied in a large bow on the back of her head with the ends in a dangle, like Marie, the second female had peach colored skin, golden eyes with plus shaped pupils and a birth mark on her left cheek.

Her outfit was sleeveless and ended in shorts, with three pink marks on the front, pink tights and white gloves and black shoes.

She was Callie of the Squid Sisters, Marie's cousin (and Agent 1 of the squid beak splatoon) and at the moment, she had a scowl on her face.

"Something wrong Callie?", Marie asked, curious, Callie shot her a dirty look.

"Yeah Marie", Callie replied as she held up her game and showed Marie's handiwork,

"got a little reminder of how sore a loser you are",

"Still can't change the name of your vulpix, huh?", Marie said with a smug look,

"not my fault that pokemon isn't native to the game and can only be got through trading",

"But did you have to give it such an irritating name?", Callie growled.

Marie stuck her tongue out at Callie, who responded by sticking her tongue out back at Marie, the two cousins glared at each other for a while before both started giggling,

"Oh squid gods Marie, we must look ridiculous", Callie said while laughing.

"I know, Callie", Marie said as she held her sides,

"Doing these news reports sure brings back memories, I'm glad we agreed to fill in for Marina and Pearl while they took a day off",

"Agreed", Callie replied, then she had a smirk on her face,

"especially after The Incident",

Marie immediately scowled, she admitted, Marie should not have reacted the way she did, but hey, it did get a lot of publicity.

Marie opened her mouth and was about to say something when suddenly, explosions could be heard coming from outside, along with lots of screaming.

The two cousins looked at each other and thought the same thing, 'What was that?'

"What's all that racket", Callie said as she and Marie walked over to the window and looked outside.

What Callie and Marie saw horrified them, puddles of multi-colored ink all over the square, inklings and octolings were running around screaming in terror or trying to hide, what was going on?

"Are we under attack?" Callie asked fearfully,

"Marie, do you think it's the renegades?"

"I don't know Callie" Marie replied worriedly.

Suddenly, a large bee like creature appeared before the squid sisters, buzzing angrily, terrified, Callie and Marie clung to each other and screamed loudly.

Caught off guard by the painful noise, the beedrill put it's front stingers where it's ears would be and flew backwards and upwards to escape. Honestly, the poison-bug type didn't know these strange humanoid creatures knew screech.

Unfortunately, in it's eagerness to escape the two females' sound attack, the beedrill wasn't paying attention to where it was going and….ZZZZAAAPP!

Between the noise and sudden flash of light, every inkling and octoling stopped what their panicking and turned to see the beedrill fall out of the sky, it's body blackened and sparking thanks to the bug type flying too close to the great zapfish.

END.

AN: (sigh) ya know, after seeing one of the reviews to this story I gotta say two things, one. I've been reading fanfics for years now and there are ships and stories that I REALLY don't like, but instead of insulting the writer, I avoid those ships and stories, if I don't like it, I ain't going to read it, simple as that, attitudes like this spoil the fun of reading / writing fanfics. Two. Insults aside, I think I will add may to the harem, I also like ash plus may, but this story isn't about them, ash and his wives are in the old pokemon trainer's home, relaxing while their grand kids go on adventures and save the world.

Well that's the end of my rant, stay safe out there people.


End file.
